Great Expectations
by Taya
Summary: Hermione graduates from Hogwarts. [First in a series of vignettes to be later posted as one story; a one-shot; NOT HGSS at this point]


AN: None of the stuff you recognise is mine, as per usual protocol...Thanks muchly also to all of the great HG/SS authors (Elizabeth, Ys, Strega Brava, Domina, and most of "Les Femmes Dangereuses" coming most prominently to mind, plus many, many more) out there, all of whom have inspired this next work in some way or another.  
  
I expect this to be a series of vignettes highlighting the HG/SS 'ship which may or may not be followed by a novella (at the very least) as a sort of "companion-piece" to this series.  
  
Now, without further delay...  
  
GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
  
He watched her with dark, hooded eyes. She was undoubtedly the most gifted student he'd ever taught, and she was leaving the halls of Hogwarts... Today. He sighed, hoping desperately that she would choose a path that he had not, that she would make something of her life. That she would be Light compared to his Dark, perhaps not WITH him, but at least this force they called Hermione Granger would offset everything he had ever done wrong. Much as he hated to admit it, she had the potential to be even better than him, the most reknowned Potions Master in all of Europe and the Western World, if not the World itself.  
  
She was concluding her speech to the graduating class, smiling through her joyous tears as she sat down to the thunderous applause of her friends.  
  
Dumbledore stood, approached the podium, waited for everyone to quiet, which they did, eventually. He nodded. "Before we end the ceremony for today, it has been a Hogwarts tradition to announce scholarships and great achievements. So it is with great pleasure that I invite Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, to announce the scholarships and awards." She stood and took his place, Dumbledore standing aside.  
  
"Though everyone here, doubtless, realises that Miss Hermione Granger is the Class Valedictorian, her 126% Average - the highest Hogwarts has seen in centuries - has won her a full scholarship to Oxford University with a double major in Alchemy - Potions - and Defence Against the Dark Arts. In light of the fact that she declined the offer to graduate from Hogwarts a year early and the many extra assignments she has taken in this past year, especially, Miss Granger has also been awarded a Bachelor's Degree in Potions and will now be working towards her Master's." Hermione blushed furiously, her face heating up as she buried it into Harry's shoulder. He whispered something to her that no-one could hear.  
  
McGonagall continued. "Admitted to the Auror Academy include Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"This year, we also have several new Order of Merlin members due to many of our students' instrumental actions in the defeat of Voldemort." McGonagall looked slightly unnerved at saying You-Know-Who's name, but Dumbledore had insisted. "Order of Merlin, Third Class: Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini. Order of Merlin, Second Class: Justin Finch-Fletchley. Order of Merlin, First Class: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Posthumously, the Order of Merlin, First Class, also goes to Lavender Brown, may she rest in peace. Congratulations to all of you, and may we never have to face anything such as Voldemort again." She returned to her seat to allow Dumbledore to move back behind the podium.  
  
"Yes, congratulations once again. This concludes our ceremonies for today; best wishes to all!"  
  
The lawn in front of Hogwarts burst into a flurry of activity, with the students standing to stretch, and their families rushing to greet them.  
  
He watched her for a few more moments; he expected that she didn't have anyone here to beam proudly at her accomplishments, not that she would have wanted to gloat. Still, he understood the feeling of not having any family here. Of course, there had been the random parents and classmates who had come to congratulate him; even Lily Evans and her parents and her sister had offered small congratulations, but other than that there had been no-one notable.  
  
The Weasley family flocked round her briefly, followed by many people who recognised her from the Daily Prophet and wanted to say a few words to her (but then immediately sought out the Boy Who Lived, a.k.a. the Wizard Who Defeated You-Know-Who), but apparently her parents' death had left a hole in her life no-one could fill. Two little girls flew at her, nearly knocking her over, and Hermione laughed, kneeling to their level to hug them.  
  
He turned and headed into the castle, dress robes billowing behind him much as his usual robes did, the difference marked only by silver and hunter green trimming at the hems.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Professor?"  
  
He was staring blankly at a book, trying to read, when she poked her head into the door.  
  
"Professor Snape, I'm so glad I caught you." Hermione said, approaching him, her graduation gown folded over her arm. He remembered those things; they were ghastly and incredibly hot.  
  
Finally, he looked up. "I'm not going anywhere, Miss Granger." Placing the book aside, he stood up from behind his desk and rounded the corner to look her in the eye.  
  
She was not as easily intimidated as she had been in First Year, of course, but his stare could still fray her nerves. After what seemed an eternity, she managed to say, "I wanted to thank you."  
  
This took him totally by surprise, and his gaze locked with hers. "What?"  
  
"I know," she began, then took a breath, continuing boldly. "I know that you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be. As YOU make yourself out to be. And you've been a great source of inspiration for me. I...I hope that one day we might work together again."  
  
He stared at her, just barely keeping his jaw from dropping to the ground in surprise.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said briskly, the 'magic' of the moment broken, throwing a glance towards the door. "I also wanted to give you these." Pushing two packages into his hands, she added, "I...I admire you very much, Professor. Thank you again." She turned to go, seeing that not only was he not making a move to stop her, but he was also not making a move to say anything in response. It was alright; she hadn't expected him to.  
  
After a stunned moment of silence, Snape managed to say, "Thank you, Miss Granger. My best wishes to you. I'm sure that we can expect great things from you."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said, barely looking at him for more than a few moments over her shoulder, and walked out of his classroom and into the world.  
  
She didn't look back.  
  
He hadn't expected her to. 


End file.
